


Cisne negro

by CaoPeiPei



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaoPeiPei/pseuds/CaoPeiPei
Summary: Casamento por acordo ... Que nojento.Especialmente quando o próprio marido despreza e odeia, e até arrasta seu amante para dentro de casa. E tudo o que resta para mim é chorar silenciosamente no travesseiro. Mas ... vamos ver qual de nós será o último a chorar.Russil - Countryhumans - Brasil x Rússia
Relationships: russia/brasil
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologo

O estande VIP de um restaurante de prestígio da cidade, no qual dois agora parceiros estão sentados à mesa, observando um acordo bem-sucedido. A situação era propícia à conversa: paredes macias, estofadas em cortinas cor de vinho, cadeiras de couro - tudo naquele lugar parecia gritar de luxo. Na parede, havia um bar embutido com várias bebidas, onde todos podiam escolher algo do seu gosto se as bebidas estivessem escorrendo sobre a mesa, para que não precisassem chamar o garçom repetidamente.

A luz estava fraca, o que também criava uma atmosfera de facilidade e capacidade de relaxar, já que muitos que escolheram esses estandes queriam se aposentar ou encerrar a discussão de decisões que já haviam sido tomadas e acordadas várias vezes.

Durante muito tempo, eles eram concorrentes e inimigos implacáveis, intrigantes e travando uma guerra pela liderança no mercado mundial. Mas a guerra é sempre cansativa - emocional e financeiramente. Isso prejudica os negócios e dá aos concorrentes a oportunidade de ganhar um jackpot. Portanto, como parecia a um deles, um dia uma ideia lhe ocorreu, poderia ajudar não apenas a ganhar financeiramente, mas também na luta contra concorrentes em mercados estrangeiros. Afinal, ninguém cancelou a conquista de novas regiões e, juntas, isso facilitará.

Agora, dez anos depois, eles finalmente decidiram chegar a um acordo comum e dividir as áreas de negócios assinando um contrato de fusão. Como União Soviética tinha laboratórios e Portugal tinha um negócio de perfumes, mantendo a sede, os homens decidiram combinar a produção geral, cortando assim os pequenos empresários. Mas ainda não havia total confiança entre os parceiros, e não poderia haver. Nos negócios, especialmente em escala tão grande, não pode haver confiança em princípio. E então, decidiu-se expressar sua ideia maravilhosa, simplesmente brilhante, de acordo com seus padrões.

– Portugal, seu filho nasceu recentemente? – o segundo homem, se ficou surpreso, não mostrou nenhum tipo, apenas assentiu. – Alfa ou ômega? – continuou o primeiro questionamento.

– Em todos os aspectos, com base na análise de DNA obtida, provavelmente ele e ômega, – respondeu Portugal, ainda sem entender o que seu parceiro estava querendo. E ele nem alegremente bateu palmas, mas então ele entendeu. Não era apropriado que um alfa orgulhoso, arrogante e decidido agisse como uma criança. Mas o brilho louco e alegre dos olhos não podia ser escondido. – URSS, você pode explicar o que está querendo? Ainda não consigo entender , – Portugal decidiu se apressar com a decisão de seu parceiro.

As perguntas de um homem despertaram um grande interesse. Este não teve pressa em responder, imaginando como apresentar sua proposta e como o segundo reagiria a ela. Talvez ele já tenha planos de longo alcance para o filho? Mas não importa o quanto você adivinhe, até você perguntar, você não receberá uma resposta. E URSS decidiu imediatamente dizer tudo.

– Portugal, e se concluirmos um contrato de casamento entre nossos filhos? Eu também tenho um filho, Rússia, ele agora tem cinco anos, ele é alfa. Isso ajudará a fortalecer nossa posição, e também servirá como garantia total de confiança. Como você gosta da minha oferta? – Ouvindo atentamente seu parceiro, Portugal hesitou. Ele realmente não gostou do brilho maluco dos olhos de seu camarada. Sabendo que ele nunca faz nada por nada, ele duvidou.

Mas ... Ele gostou da proposta de URSS. Comparando os profissionais, ele tentou encontrar os contras, mas nenhum foi encontrado; portanto, com a consciência limpa, ele concordou com a proposta de URSS. Sem ter que adiar o assunto, eles imediatamente chamaram seus advogados e notário, todos chegaram muito rapidamente. - você poderia dizer que estavam de plantão perto do restaurante - eles fecharam um acordo pré-nupcial que dois pais felizes estavam prontos para assinar para comemorar.

Mas a razão prevaleceu e adiaram esse momento por vários dias, para que os advogados pudessem verificar tudo e concordar com eles todas as opções. Assim, tendo feito rascunhos dos principais pontos e desejos, os parceiros libertaram os advogados e o notário público. Mas eles também vão lidar com o contrato principal, tanto mais que tudo está acordado e, como é inapropriado, no melhor dos casos.

E, novamente, o pensamento de tanta pressa levou Portugal a pensar que essa raposa claramente havia pensado em tudo com antecedência, mas depois jogou fora, porque, apesar disso, tudo saiu melhor em qualquer lugar. E esperava-se que as crianças, quando crescessem, fossem felizes. E então a verdadeira festa das bebidas começou, onde agora havia muito mais motivos de alegria.

No final da noite, os dois homens decidiram que o casal se conhecerá em vinte anos, já que Portugal tinha planos para seu filho ômega: ele teve que desaprender o colégio interno e só então iniciar uma vida familiar. URSS concordou com essa situação, após a qual ambos, com um senso de realização e uma consciência limpa, foram para casa para agradar seus cônjuges sobre o destino cumprido de seus filhos.

Alguns dias depois, um contrato básico de fusão e um contrato pré-nupcial foram assinados. Isso é apenas nenhum dos pais felizes nem poderia adivinhar o que esse casamento vai acontecer para os próprios filhos.


	2. Capitulo 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- E essa insignificância, terrível como pecado mortal, e meu marido? - O Omega depois dessas palavras riu e se pressionou mais perto do meu marido. - Você não está se olhando no espelho há muito tempo? - Eu não fiquei em dívida.
> 
> \- Nosso casamento também me dá nojo, mas, ao contrário de alguns, minha educação não me permite expressar tudo o que penso sobre isso. - Depois dessas palavras, pegando as coisas, fui para a saída, onde parei, esperando por esses dois que deveriam mostrar o carro no qual eu deveria partir para uma nova vida cheia de tormento mental.

_Vinte anos se passaram._

**Brasil POV**

Sento, estudo e não toco em ninguém. Houve uma batida na porta do meu quarto, que compartilho com meus colegas. Levantando a cabeça do livro, ajusto os óculos no nariz que haviam escorregado. Mas não percebi, lia muito e só queria ligar para México para abri-la, mas lembrei que ele partira para uma reunião no início da manhã.

\- Entre! - Eu gritei, como me lembrava. Estava prestes a levantar, mas um visitante desconhecido puxou a maçaneta, o que abriu a porta. Foi com muita surpresa que encontrei na abertura um assistente de meu pai, que, após sua morte, deveria cuidar de mim até o momento em que meu marido me leve para fora da pensão. Estranho, uma visita não planejada?

Enquanto isso, ele entrou confiante, olhou em volta, e o que pode ser considerado aqui: da situação, há uma mesa no meio da sala, ao lado dela duas cadeiras, duas camas, um armário embutido na parede e na mesa de cabeceira perto de cada cama - que eu já vi um milhão de vezes. Mas o visitante mais uma vez examinou cuidadosamente tudo, depois do qual se sentou à minha frente e começou a me estudar com cuidado. Você pode pensar que e a primeira vez que ele me vê ou algo mudou em mim. De acordo com meus cálculos, a pausa foi adiada.

\- Bem? - Corri, pois logo iria precisar sair do quarto e fazer o exame. - Por que você veio?

\- Logo você se forma, - ele começou, - depois do qual você precisa ir direto para a casa de seu marido.

Ele não me disse nada de novo, mas, no entanto, fiz uma careta para essa frase, não quero pensar nisso. Todo mundo já considera meu dever relatar as aventuras desse alfa, que incrivelmente me enfurece e irrita. E, embora nunca o tenha visto, já o odeio e o desprezo à revelia.

Por que me pergunto: como posso amá-lo ou pelo menos respeitá-lo? Por que nunca o vi? Sim, simplesmente não lutei por isso. Uma vez, quando meu pai ainda estava vivo, ele sugeriu que eu fosse a um evento onde meu marido estaria; mas não gosto dessas festas, como as chamo, por isso fiz um argumento muito convincente de que não vou correr atrás de algum tipo de alfa, já que ele não estava interessado em me ver uma vez. Meu pai tentou me convencer algumas vezes a participar de eventos, argumentando que no devido tempo eu precisaria comparecer a eles, mas ouvi dizer que, quando chegar a hora, então eu vou visitar.

Enquanto isso, vou me aprofundar na ciência e depois entrar no mundo como um rival educado e digno, pois muitos me consideram o ômega estúpido e incapaz de qualquer coisa. Como resultado, minhas repetidas recusas tiveram efeito, meu pai parou de insistir, prometendo apresentar pessoalmente todas as pessoas certas ao longo do tempo. Enquanto isso, eu os estudei de acordo com as informações que estavam disponíveis para mim na mídia e na Internet.

\- Não machucaria você se colocar em ordem, - observou ele, olhando para a minha aparência. E o que há para olhar: o cabelo verde-amarelo estava preso e parecia que não tinha sido lavado havia um ano, olhos azul-marinho estavam escondidos atrás das lentes de grandes óculos redondos e feios em uma armação grossa, me faziam ridículo, mas eu não os mudaria por causa de qualquer alfa. Corpo magro, no entanto, era impossível me chamar de fraco.

Durante minha estadia nessas paredes, adquiri muita habilidade, porque se você der folga, será devorado e eles não se engasgarão, então você tem que revidar, ganhando respeito. E agora ele exigia que eu me colocasse em ordem? De jeito nenhum! Aqui recebi o apelido de cisne negro e continuarei assim, de qualquer maneira, ninguém notará as alterações.

Eu não tentei me destacar de alguma forma, havia o suficiente, mas me senti bem em uma sociedade de um livro imutável. Só ele era meu amigo, só lá mergulhei no mundo das ilusões, lá viajei, tive empatia com os heróis, lutei. Mas no mundo real dos amigos eu não fui capaz de fazer. Como o mesmo colega de quarto disse: "Eu invejo você: rico, inteligente e até casado. Mas a coisa mais importante - aqui ele hesitou um pouco, olhando na minha cara - você é lindo. Se você tirar sua feiúra e colocar em ordem, poderá se tornar um rei!" Mas então eu apenas dei de ombros com indiferença.

Eu não preciso de tudo isso. Eu já me sinto tão bem. Então agora eu não ia ouvir ninguém e mudar por causa de alguém. Se destinados, eles vão me aceitar assim. Sobre o qual informei o homem, após o que, mostrando que a conversa havia terminado, pego o livro, ajeito os óculos novamente e saio da sala, gritando em movimento: "se você for sair, fecha a porta", onde nem me despedi. Porque aos olhos de quem deveria me apadrinhar, o desprezo passou, o que significa que não está quente para mim da minha despedida, nem frio.

O exame, assim como todos os subsequentes, passei perfeitamente. Deixando o escritório com livros invariáveis debaixo do braço, ouvi a voz de um dos meus colegas atrás de mim.

\- Cisne, você vai participar da formatura? Ou você vai abraçar livros a noite toda? - com uma zombaria, com a qual eu já estou acostumado, ele perguntou.

\- Como este é um evento obrigatório, terei que ir - respondi com pesar e, depois de acrescentar sarcasmo à minha voz, disse. - Embora o livro seja preferível aos meus gostos estúpidos. - Ele estava prestes a me empurrar com a intenção de começar uma briga, enquanto fazia uma careta, coçou o queixo, lembrando que havia sido machucado várias vezes por mim por inteiro. Bebi muito sangue não só para mim com minha causticidade e desejo de insultar e humilhar. Ninguém sabia quanta raiva esse ômega tinha, mas o fato permanece.

A graduação passou por mim. Não gosto de todas essas coisas barulhentas, festas, bêbados. Fico mais impressionado sentado sozinho em algum lugar em silêncio com um livro. Mas agora não era o destino. Premiação, graduação, parabéns aos professores - voou rapidamente, após o que todos foram convidados para o baile.

\- Foi realmente tão difícil tirar os óculos feios e fazer um penteado normal? - o valentão apareceu novamente perto de mim, como todos o chamavam.

\- E o que você não gosta na minha aparência? Que diferença isso me faz parecer? O principal não é a aparência, mas a alma. - comentei filosoficamente, não querendo estragar minha noite ainda mais com disputas com esse tipo.

Surpreendentemente, ele simplesmente se afastou, não querendo mais falar comigo. Sim, eu não insisti na presença dele. Eu estava muito mais confortável. Com grande dificuldade, aguentei esta noite, soltei um suspiro de alívio quando terminou. Hoje dormi sozinha no quarto, pois meu colega saiu a noite toda para continuar comemorando. Tendo me acomodado na cama, decidi ler um pouco: o assistente deixou uma pasta com documentos sobre os assuntos da empresa de meu pai, que vou gerenciar em breve.

Apesar da fusão, Escritórios e filiais ainda eram diferentes. Apesar de ter estudado tudo minuciosamente por vários anos, continuava estudando o conteúdo persistentemente. Na minha cabeça, havia cada vez mais novas idéias sobre como melhorar as especificidades da empresa. Mas será possível realizá-las? Fui superado por dúvidas e ansiedade. Com alguma tensão, apreensão e uma má premonição, eu esperava amanhã. Chegada do seu cônjuge. Como ele será? Como ele vai se comportar comigo? Como reagir? Pensamentos rodopiam sua cabeça, criando caos.

Eu tremia um pouco. A primeira vez em tantos anos, eu estava com medo elementar, preocupado e nervoso. O que o amanhã está me preparando? Com pensamentos pesados, vagando meia-noite, caí em um sono cheio de ansiedade e dúvida. E de manhã, recolhendo minhas coisas, sai para o corredor para esperar a chegada do cônjuge.

E quando dois caras apareceram na porta, eu nem prestei atenção neles até que um deles, alfa, aproximou-se do comandante e perguntou uma coisa. Quando esse tipo, bastante bonito, devo dizer, cabelos loiros, que estavam em boa harmonia com a pele, olhos cor de esmeralda, que estavam com desprezo estreitados, olhando para a minha aparência clara de longe. Este homem musculoso, abraçando um ômega bastante fofo pela cintura, foi em minha direção.

Fiquei chocado, horrorizado, envergonhado pelo fato de essa escória alfa, sendo meu marido, ter me procurado, levando com ele um amante. Meu coração estava tão nojento que na minha mente eu apenas chorava, lembrando do meu pai que morreu em um acidente de carro há vários anos. _"Papai! Por que você fez isso comigo? O que eu fiz de errado? Eu realmente merecia uma punição na forma deste cônjuge, que, demonstrando seu desprezo, desrespeito, não hesitou em ir ao cônjuge legal com um amante?"_

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos, valia a pena que estivessem perto de mim. O Omega com uma expressão de nojo no rosto olhou para mim da cabeça aos pés, e o alfa, fazendo uma careta como se visse um sapo, rangeu os dentes por entre os dentes.

\- E essa insignificância, terrível como pecado mortal, e meu marido? - O Omega depois dessas palavras riu e se pressionou mais perto do meu marido. - Você não está se olhando no espelho há muito tempo? - Eu não fiquei em dívida.

\- Nosso casamento também me dá nojo, mas, ao contrário de alguns, minha educação não me permite expressar tudo o que penso sobre isso. - Depois dessas palavras, pegando as coisas, fui para a saída, onde parei, esperando por esses dois que deveriam mostrar o carro no qual eu deveria partir para uma nova vida cheia de tormento mental.

De lágrimas derramadas, meus olhos se apertaram, mas anos de exposição ajudaram a lidar com esse choque. Erguendo a cabeça, fazendo uma cara séria, ele abriu a porta, e eu sento no banco de trás, enquanto o ômega se sentava na frente e, olhando para mim, ia para beijar meu marido, ao qual ele respondeu com paixão. Preferia apenas dar de ombros e virar o rosto fazendo o possível para abstrair da realidade, recordando os bons momentos da minha vida passada com meus pais quando eles ainda estavam vivos.

Tendo abandonado tudo completamente, não percebi como o carro partiu, como saiu da pensão, como e para onde estávamos dirigindo. Por várias horas, pareci entrar em transe. E apenas acordo quando parava em frente a uma grande mansão de três andares. Saindo do carro, ouvi a voz do alfa, que, correndo à frente, abriu a porta de brincadeira e disse.

\- Bem-vindo ao inferno, cisne negro. - Apesar do fato de ter sido distorcida, virei a cabeça altivamente para dentro.


End file.
